wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Codename: Zandera
NOTE: This page is same or different from http://windowsneverreleased.wikia.com/wiki/Windows_Codename_Zandera Zandera is a codename never released for Windows 10 which released in the United States and the United Kingdom. History The First Release The Build 933 was released on May 17, 2013, it may look like Windows 8 Beta or Windows 8.1. a Start Menu looking Classic for Windows 7 the resolution was up to 1600x720, here are the Features: * Added YouTube app, which it has been removed from Build 3181 cause a Malware Issues. * Windows Defender is now removed in the United Kingdom, it will use Norton Antivirus. * A same Windows 10 Background Desktop. * Internet Explorer is now no longer update causing some errors, it will back again on Windows 10. * Added Check for Updates ALL IN ONE, removed from Build 3181. There are some 5 bugs which have been fixed in Build 1563, here are some bugs: * Setup was bugged from Windows 7 when installing Zandera Build 1438, which run's an MS-DOS Code and setup was failed, this has been fixed by installing Windows 8 on Windows 7 then install Zandera Build 1438. * If you wish to install Zandora Build 993 as 8.00GB, it is Important that install requires 8.23GB or the setup will be corrupted. * If you change the year to 2004 and rebooting your computer, it makes the boot screen frozen and it will not launch. * Clicking "Computer" 18x times, the explorer.exe will completely error and it needs to restart your computer or it hang your computer. * Deleting System32 using CMD was not fixed, it will delete System32 automatically and your computer was trashed, it is why the new CMD version was Working-in-Progress and completed progress in Build 2379. ** There is it related if you delete your Windows Folder using CMD, it will broke and destroyed on your computer, you can't even shutdown or restarting your computer. Sometimes it will missing some files when you rebooted. The Second Release The Build 1438 was released on August 28, 2013, the system may be slower and upgraded of YouTube app. Here are a few features (2) * added ApplicationRemover which it has no virus. It may contain False Positive from Avast Antivirus. * Windows Defender is now quickly to scan these viruses. The Third Release (New Year Update) The Build 1563 was released on January 1, 2014, during a New Year Fireworks, which has a two features: * Added New Year Background, which was set by default. * 5 bugs where fixed. April Fools on April 1, 2014, when the setup finished, the setup saying: -APRIL FOOLS DAY!- Hello user, your computer looks broken because it's April Fools day, sorry for mess up your computer! According to the Known User, it has found a string from setup code. The Fourth Release The Build 1846 was released on May 13, 2014, which the system is now run fast, it is required of 2.00z Processors, a New Year Background was removed from this release and now set to same Windows 10 Background by default and the Aero looking cooler. The Fifth Release The Build 2379 was released on September 9, 2014, which it has features: * A Realistic boot screen. * Internet Explorer has been removed in the United Kingdom. * Games: PixelCollector (Similar to Minecraft), Google Maze (removed from Build 2789) * New CMD Version. The Sixth Release (New Year's Eve Update) The Build 2789 was released on December 31, 2014, which it has one game has been removed called Google Maze because of 18+ only. There is two features: * A Broadcast Television Radio was added and can listen to CNN news. * Added Fireworks Screensaver and it was set by default and 5 minutes to start a Screensaver. The Seventh Release The Build 3181 was released on February 6, 2015, which has a removed programs: * YouTube app * Check for Updates ALL IN ONE The Final On July 29, 2015, the latest of the Windows (Windows 10) was released by Microsoft and also a Zandera remains end of support on June 22, 2017. Photos & Boot Screens